The field of the disclosure relates generally to an inlet ring for a centrifugal blower assembly, and more specifically, an inlet ring for a centrifugal blower assembly that include fins to enhance blower assembly efficiency.
Centrifugal blower or fan systems are commonly used in the automotive, air handling, and ventilation industries for directing large volumes of forced air, over a wide range of pressures, through a variety of air conditioning components. In some known centrifugal blower systems, air is drawn into a housing through one or more inlet openings by a rotating wheel. The rotating wheel forces the air around the housing and out an outlet end. Some known housings include an inlet ring to provide stiffness to the housing to reduce vibrations. Some known centrifugal blower assemblies receive inlet air into the rotating wheel over the inlet ring at angles that do not optimize the efficiency of the rotating wheel.